Cybernetic Blast
'''Cybernetic Blast '''is the name of a powerful, unknown element jutsu. It was created years ago by Thomas Gaiden, the fourth Godkage, and one of the Seven Guardians. The elements were unknown on how to make it, although it seems the Dragon Eye was required or added to some benefit in it's making. It is golden white, and can blind users, albeit not being a light type jutsu. The jutsu seems to be Nick's primary jutsu, and only the Seven Guardians and a few other ninja know how to use it. It seems to be passed down from generation, through bloodwork. It is mainly fueled and based on rage, the more anger in the blood, within the aura of a user, the more powerful it becomes, but the more aura it uses up. Thomas came across this jutsu from an angry moment squaring off against a group of rogue ninja, whom were all defeated. Use In it's first appearance, in Chapter 4, Nick used it against Rekudo, one of Daiku's many henchmen, and slain him where he stood. It was triggered from Nick's rage, which was enough to make his aura boil on the inside, possibly hurting him, and giving him the Cybernetic Curse Mark. Nick has gotten the curse mark three times in his life, one against Rekudo, one against the Three Fiends in Tea Garden, and once more against Daiku during the Ninja Exams. Since Nick has mastered it, he no longer receives the Curse Mark. Thomas Gaiden passed it down to his son, Graham Gaiden, then to Steve Gaiden, and lastly Nick knows it. Steve, at the same skill as Nick, can make a regular sized one with all his rage. Graham can make one as big as a small vehicle, and Thomas can procure one as large as a household. The jutsu has incredibly destructive power. It was used to defeat Daiku in the Ninja Exams, and even mortally wound his Rendered Clone in the Cobblestone Woods. During the exams, Nick invented Cybernetic Rage, a full aura jutsu using power lent from the Cybernetic Blast to make a powerful armor around the user, and increase damage output. The jutsu was enough to even shatter an axe made of Diamond. Afterwards, Nick invented several new Cybernetic Jutsu with his Dragon Eye, and having fully mastered Cybernetic Jutsu, he invented the jutsu known as Cyberdeath Jutsu. Ninja Destiny In Ninja Destiny, Nick can learn the jutsu at Level 3, where it becomes ???. Afterwards, during the exams, Nick can use it only when Lyrisaka is summoned, unlike in the manga. To fully learn it, you must be Level 50. The jutsu has 250 power, 100 accuracy, and it can sometimes cause rend damage to the target. The jutsu must be used in order to use Cybernetic Rage. Furthermore, it is needed to use Cy-Seal, to use Cyberdeath Blast and Cyberdeath Rage, for example. Users Here is a list of all the users. *Thomas Gaiden (Creator) *Graham Gaiden *Steve Gaiden *Nick Gaiden